User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 17
---- Official store Would you like to work for the official store? We would love it if you do and even if you do not have tons of Items you can still do some orders. It would only be right if you owned a share of the store for all the wikimarkup work you did not it. thanks -- 17:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Please? ::I'm not really sure, but I'll probably accept. 20:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) you do not have to be active there it would just be nice to have you after all the updates you've done-- 21:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :All right, fine. I'm in. Naturally, though, I'll be spending most of the time fixing code. 21:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, BTW what do you think of me becoming a admin? I have been trying to do everything suggested-- 21:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Er...does that include wrapping Oppose votes in HideMe tags? 21:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to make the page smaller... so I used hideme for like nitecrews oppose - I was trying the scrod template but it did not work :( Can you summarize your strongest point I need to improve of and tell me here insted of having me looking though my *headache* admin page thanks-- 21:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Strongest point: You are lacking in maturity and experience, but definitely not charisma. 21:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::any hints to improve on? -- 21:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Experience: Wiki-editing is not a spectator sport; get out there and edit! If you're having trouble finding things, study some spelling and grammar. A whole world of blundering mistakes will reveal itself bit by bit. :::Maturity: Unfortunately, I cannot help you much in this field. Review the policies, make sure you're in the spirit of the wiki, and when confronted with a difficult wiki-situation, go ahead and ask someone. 21:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you just need to be really serious to work at a wiki? ::Why, of course. If you aren't dead serious, then you must be blocked until the heat death of the universe. It's a policy. It's set in stone. You can't break the rule. Even I can't change it. 21:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/8/8e/ScreenHunter_01_Feb._21_13.gif -- 21:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) just kidding thanks for the advice-- 21:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) dude I'm serious you see me! this is all I edit-- 21:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Biggest point to improve on: Don't edit this wiki just to be an admin. You should be editing here because of your passion of MLN and wiki-stuffs, not the possibility of additional rights. Being an admin is not some reward for good work, and it is not a promotion, it is a responsibility. Once you get that down, and can edit a wiki purely for your love of the topic, then you will be halfway to being an administrator. From personal experience, about 90% of elected administrators on large wikis didn't even consider being an administrator until after many months of editing and experience, and even then only became one so that they could edit in a more involved way. Myself included. I also tend to find that people who go to a wiki solely to be an administrator are not good at being an administrator, and have some delusion that being an admin is like owning the wiki. Anyways, that's my two cents on this topic. Once more thing though, a good administrator also knows when the right time is to file and RfA, without asking anyone. Well, they know when to file an RfA that will pass, without asking anyone. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok 1st my last post was at bobafeet2 not you guys and also I love MLN wiki I edit it because it is fun (just so you know) thank you all for the advice-- 21:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you really want to be an administrator but don't really know much you could improve minifigure wiki and become an administrator there and learn a bit... ::But Like I said above I do not like minifig wiki "I love MLN wiki I edit it because it is fun" It is my Fav. wiki-- 22:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Official Store on the sidebar Hey, I think that since the Official Store is one of the major factors in attracting new editors to the wiki, it should be kept where it is (very easily accessible). If you disagree, then we should start a forum on this, or just editwar >:3 Ajraddatz Talk 04:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Ajraddatz. :I'm fine with the rv. Just make sure the Policy link is outside of the submenu. 19:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I made a cool store logo out of clay but it is my long and hard work so I want it copyrighted. How can I do that EZ like?-- 00:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you just want to tell people not to copy your work, the creation of your work automatically makes it yours, so you may copyright it. If you want a lot of legal protection, you can pay 40 USD (I think) for a copyright registration. But that's probably not the case. 00:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Even if you copyright it, people can still use it under USA fair use law. Sigh... silly American government.... Ajraddatz Talk 04:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I still can't believe it. GPL forever. 19:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) hi :) :Hello! 01:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Help With Custom Skin on Lego Adventures Wiki plz I realy want it to work. I can make you admin to do it. 01:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Can you give me a link to the wiki with which you need help? 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) my sig can you make the sgt_griffin on mln part of my sig go halfway on top of the Rank 5 part of my sig, and make the _____ Edits go under halfway the sgt_griffin on mln part of my sig?? thanks!!! 21:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure what you want; could you please explain a little more clearly? 01:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) like move the "sgt_griffin on mln" line over to the top left, but only make half of it covering the "Rank 5" part. So "sgt_griffin" part will cover the "Rank 5" part, and then move the "#### Edits" part over to the bottom left so that the "####" will be under the "on mln" part, and then "Edits" part will stick out at the end. Hope you understand, THANKS!!! 01:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) if you dont understand that, then just move the "#### Edits" so that its "<>" will be touching the "<>" from "@ Rank 5". thanks. 01:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks, FB100Z!! 01:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Movie How do I upload a movie from my documents to wikia on a PC? :First, upload it to YouTube and then link it from here. No irrelevant user videos, please. 01:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I wasn't going to upload it here, I was going to upload it to brickipedia. Thanks again! LEGO INSIDER BADGE! i just remembered how to get the LEGO Insider Badge in 2009 i was on the top 10 sticker module and echo sent me the LEGO Insider Badge Blueprint!!! 16:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Official store archiving Please do not delete the talkpage/1. We are archiving the pages and that is how I'm doing it... I know, archiving was not my idea but I agreed with the other staff to give it a try.-- 19:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :can you also restore the archived page you deleted and protect the talk header template from unsigned-in users of editing it-- 20:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Pet Hawk How many more clicks to harvest your Pet Hawk? 01:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hey you 2 this is a encyclopedia not a chat client!-- 01:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::WOAH WOAH WOAH JOEMAN CHILL OUT...... :::just having a joke!-- 01:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I will ignore the above comments. :My Pet Hawk is finished, thanks to your clicks. See your talk page. 01:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::just a joke Ajr tells us stuff like that when we chat but it's funny because now you are... IRC: 17:48 oh hey 17:48 http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Followed_by_100_zeroes#Pet_Hawk 17:48 this is fun to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:48 what's fun to do? 17:48 :-D 17:49 read what I responded with 17:49 just having a joke! 17:49 XD 17:50 You scared me for a sec I thought you were turning into Ajraddatz! 17:50 :D 17:52 that's what is funny he tells that to us and now the admins are doing it! 17:52 :D 17:52 I know 17:53 I have to go now 17:53 bye joeman -- 01:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've lightened up a bit, maybe too much :) :My explanation is not only my hypocritical activity, but the excitement of getting past a boring Rank...Rank 5, that is. 01:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::To add to that, admins only have a couple extra privs, we're not policemen. (See removed content from my UP.) If you feel like I've been bossing you people around too much, that's my fault for abusing admin powers. 01:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::don't think that you are fine! I do admit to the admin! rank 5 is boring! but my least fav rank is rank 2 that rank is just dull-- 02:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Fire and Snakes I have added a Fire module to my page and the Pet Turtle Module. Also, I just gave your Snake 30 more clicks (and 30 on your Water module). Could you let me know how many more clicks you need on your Snake? Clicking the snake is annoying. It takes forever to reset. About as bad as the Pet Golem. Oh well. The Hawk was easy, it was an instant reset. I'll send you the Earth and Fire elements when I earn them. 02:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :The Snake needs 62 clicks. I'm not really giving my share of clicks to you, so I'll spend a little more. 02:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You should have the Earth and Fire elements in your mailbox and I believe your Snake is ready to harvest. Let me know if it needs a few more clicks. Also, how many clicks does your Mountain Lion require? 22:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The white background does not mix with the logo! Can you change the media mono.css to make page backgrounds just white. if you do that the logo would go with the store(see official store talk page)-- 02:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :The slight tinted background is applied out of Wikipedia tradition. If it does not fit with an image, then that image needs transparency. What about the poor, innocent users who put completely different colors for page backgrounds in their own personal css? 02:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) sig am i allowed to add this pic to my sig?? if i am, could you add it to the end of my sig for me?? thanks. 02:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :you can and I'll do it for you so that FB100Z can have a break-- 03:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks!! :) 00:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) uh-oh I think someone is doing sockpuppety! here & here were made on the same day and for some reason the both say the same thing on eachothers page... and they both work and look like the writing of User:Bobbybabbler890...-- 04:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've blocked two obvious socks, thanks for pointing them out. 05:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::K.-- 17:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for recommending that book! delete all unlego images (again) can you delete all unLego images again... we have some of the weirdest things . I said all unlego though not all unMLN please because there are some cool creations and like the top MLN soundtrack well johnater loves that on his page but other than that I think you should-- 18:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Please don't everyone will leave again. And, also, MLN is LEGO so that would not be part of "unlego". :I know I mean pics like - -- 18:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That's cause he likes redwall. one of them is mine. 00:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well to tell the truth Flex I do not like your page with tons of unneeded pics -''Simple is sometimes supreme!''-- 01:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) WOW guess what? flex (you know the dude that thinks he knows code) found out how to make text blink! Ya'know I've tried and more but I could not get stuff to work and now he did WOW!-- 23:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's text-decoration:blink;, or just . :Anyways, from Wikipedia: :*The comments in the DTD file explain that the tag is a joke. :*Jakob Nielsen described it as "simply evil" in his 1996 Top Ten Mistakes in Web Design. :*The German Federal Government recommends avoiding the tag at all costs. :*The User Agent Accessibility Guidelines require that users be able to disable blinking text or not have the tag supported at all. :I hate it as much as they do, which is why I've turned it off in my browser. But it's really a matter of opinion. 00:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC)